counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoption
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Creator(s) = John Attea | First appearance = BETA 2.0 | Last appearance = BETA 3.1 }}Zero OptionCounter-Strike.net - The CS Team. Archived from the orignal on 1999-11-27. (cs_zoption) was an official hostage rescue map featured in the Counter-Strike beta, added in Beta version 2.0 and removed after Beta 3.1 . Overview The map takes place in a missile silo, where the Terrorists are keeping five hostages to be rescued by the Counter-Terrorists. Hostages are located near the Terrorist spawn, and to reach them Counter-Terrorists need to traverse dark and cramped hallways and vents. Generally speaking map is unbalanced and favors the Terrorist team. The Counter-Terrorists have only three routes to reach the hostages. The paths include the route that overlooks the missile and the basement of the silo which branches into two other passageways. Basically, the basement leads to a breakable vent and a small elevator. All these infiltration paths lead to the CTs' demise as the terrorists can simply camp above the higher ground and fire at the CTs. Adding that the hallways in the silo are confusing to remember, the darkness that hampers aiming well, and that the hostages are unable to maneuver efficiently due to the narrow halls, Zero Option was not included in later betas. Development The design on Zero Option actually started before the initial release of the Counter-Strike mod. Jess Cliffe had seen John Attea's previous work on Half-Life, DM Twist, and was impressed by the map. Therefore he decided to contact John and suggested the idea of mapping for the upcoming Counter-Strike mod.STOMPED - Counter-Strike Map Interviews, Part 3 (John "Poor Yurik" Attea). Archived from the original on 2001-02-15.CS-Nation - poor yurik interview. Archived from the original on 2004-11-05. John Attea decided to accept the offer and set out to design what would become Zero Option. The map was meant to be included in the first release of Counter-Strike, but it was delayed due to Attea being busy because of schoolwork. Eventually, the map was released slightly before beta 2.0 on July 15, 1999 in a map pack that was released to give the community the opportunity to test out a few of the upcoming maps.Counter-Strike.net - News Archive. Archived from the original on 2004-11-09. It was formally released in beta 2.0 with a slightly updated version where the player spawn points had been more spaced out to prevent telefragging. John Attea had intended to update the map further for beta 4.0,CS-Nation - zoption and ship updates. Archived from the original on 2004-12-21. but due to the map having its last appearance in beta 3.1 this update never surfaced. Trivia *The Counter-Terrorist spawn area is modeled after Vault 13 from the first Fallout game. *Close to the CT spawn zone, this map contains two movable and breakable but useless crates, similar to es_frantic. If they are broken, they will not respawn the next round. *The similarities between cs_zoption and de_foption include: **Both maps feature the conflict between the two teams inside a nuclear missile silo. **The Spawn Zones for both teams are exactly the opposite in the two maps. In cs_zoption, the Terrorist spawn is in the communications room while the Counter-Terrorist spawn is outside the entrance of the nuclear silo. In de_foption, this is reversed. **There are unclimbable ladders at the entrances that leads to the surface. *Any player who falls into the rocket pit will be killed instantly and the console states the victim was killed with the "trigger_hurt" entity. Hostages can also be killed in this way without penalties. *If players goes to the end of the CT spawn zone and looks up near the ladder, they can see that the map has no skybox. It was probably not added as the entirety of the map takes place underground and a skybox would not be needed. References Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps